Special Operations Group: Team Fortress
by chief of RAGE
Summary: During the Second World War, a group of men are secretly called together for only one purpose. To cause as much damage and destruction from behind enemy lines as humanly and physically possible. Follow them on their harrowing and great adventures as they perform their mission with... varying results. Whatever happens, they'll do their best...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold and foggy spring day in northern France. A lone Kubelwagen traveled down a road through a thick French forest with not a sound to be heard other than the noise of the car and the four men inside it. The four men were grenadiers of the Wehrmacht, and they were having nice small talk with each other as they were heading back to their posts in an occupied village not far from where their current location was at.

"Those girls back there were quite beautiful, weren't they?" One of the Wehrmacht said to his companions with a lit cigarette held between his fingers as he left his right arm dangling out the passenger side.

"Jawohl." The driver chuckled. "French women are just as good as their cuisine if you ask me."

"You have that right, my friend! It's a shame they don't like us in their land, though..."

"Well, it's their fault for declaring war on The Fatherland." One of the Grenadiers sitting in the back added to the conversation. "That and what they did to us thirty years ago..." He growled. His comrades immediately knew what he was referring to. They were all raised in the harsh conditions of Post-World War I Germany, and they resented all the countries that put their homeland through it.

"Agreed, mein freund." The Grenadiers didn't say anything else after that. Their mood was put off after being reminded of their rough upbringings in Weimar Germany. A minute more of driving down this lonely road passed when they came across an Opel Blitz crashed into a tree along the road. It's headlights were off, and it had canvas covering the back. There were no signs of anyone there as they couldn't tell if their was someone in the back or even if there was a driver behind the windshield with all this fog.

"Hey, look there." The Grenadier with the cigarette pointed at the utility truck. "Pull over, let's see what's up." The driver did as asked, and the men dismounted with their weapons slung over their backs. The four of them stood by the Kubelwagen.

"Hello, kameraden!" The one with the cigarette called out. "Is there something wrong?" There was no response. Just silence in the eerie fog of the forest.

"Has your engine any trouble?" Another one called out. They waited for a response, and there was nothing again.

"I do not like this..." The fourth Grenadier said under his breath, ready to bring his rifle to bear. "What if this is the resistance?"

"Do not be foolish." The one who was driving the Kubelwagen said. "The resistance has no presence in this region. Maybe it's some dummkopf who got drunk off his ass and passed out while on the road." The four grenadiers laughed together at that silly claim, as after all, that may very well be the case.

"Ah, come on. Let's go wake this Schweinhund up." The cigarette smoker tapped on one of his compatriots to go while another went with them and the last one stayed by the Kubelwagen. After casually walking up to the truck with their weapons still holstered, the lead peaked through the glass of the Opel Blitz and saw their was a man in Wehrmacht uniform hunched over the steering wheel.

"Heh, looks like Hanz was right..." The cigarette smoker lightly chuckled to himself. He then tapped on the glass to wake the man up. "Hey! Wake up! There's a war going on, you know!" He kept tapping against the glass until he saw the man on the wheel slowly stir. "Wake up, kamerad." He couldn't fully see through the glass of the Opel Blitz on account of the fog and the windows being dusted a bit, but he could see the soldier struggling to open the door.

"God, how much did he drink?" Someone behind him asked.

"I don't know, but he's really fucked right now, that's for sure..." The cigarette smoker chuckled.

Then, he realized the voice wasn't that of one of his comrades. Slowly, he reached for his Walther P38. Upon reaching his pistol, a blur of motion happened when he instantly turned around to point it at whoever was behind him. However, the man had caught his arm and pushed his elbow upwards, breaking the grenadier's arm and letting him fall on his knees in pain as he held his broken arm. His pistol landed right in front of him, and he tried to reach for it if the man who attacked him hadn't kicked it away. Looking up at his attacker, he saw it was a man in a ski mask. Before the Smoker can say anything to the man, he was kneed up the jaw, his cigarette flying out of his mouth for the man to catch it. He grunted in agony before his attacker then stomped on his face, killing him instantly.

"C'est la vie..." The masked man said, taking the man's cigarette into his mouth and taking a huff. "Hmm... these German cigarettes aren't bad..." He then puffed out some smoke. "Not bad at all..."

"Oy, Spy?" An Australian accented man armed with a Lee-Enfield Mk. IV Sniper rifle asked from over the freshly killed grenadier he dispatched with his Kukri. All three of the other grenadiers were killed quietly. One had been brained by a young Yank with a bat, while the other was killed by having his neck easily snapped by a rather large Russian man. "What do we do with the bodies?"

"Hide them in the forest..." Spy said without looking back at Sniper. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

"Whatever you say, pal..." A young American with a Boston accent scoffed. He was armed with a Browning Auto-5 and a M1911 pistol as well as a baseball bat. He and another American dragged the bodies out into the woods with Sniper. This other American was the Engineer, and he was armed with a M1897 Trench Gun as well as a Colt SAA. While they were doing this, Spy got into the Opel Blitz and pushed Demoman to the passenger side.

"Nice work on being a drunken fool, you drunken fool..." Spy said casually to the Scotsman.

"Aye..." The black Scot drunked. He was armed with a Lee-Enfield that was capable of firing rifle grenades and had several Mills Bombs among other grenades/explosives on him.

After disposing of the bodies and the Kubelwagen where they got rid of the previous occupants of the Opel Blitz, all seven members of this special operations group loaded into the Opel Blitz, and made their way down towards where the grenadiers were originally headed. Only reason why the truck was like this was because Demoman was allowed to drive for some reason, and he was lucky that the men could see the headlights of the Kubelwagen come up for them to take the time and hide.

So, what exactly was the mission of this special operations group? Well, the answer is quite simple. Their goal is to simply cause as much damage as humanly and physically possible behind enemy lines. It didn't matter how they do it so long as it diverts vital Nazi resources away from where they are needed at the frontlines.

Now, how did this group come about and who are it's members? This group was a special commission consisting of volunteers told to do exactly as stated above. They do not have the precision of Commandos or actual special forces units, but that's why they're used solely for causing damage instead of attacking specific targets. They may be volunteers, but it's promised to them that they will be rewarded greatly should they make it to the end of the war. It didn't matter if only eight men volunteered and they were told chances of survival were low, they wanted to fight for their respective countries, and money...

As for the members who go by code names (admittedly not very good ones), the group consists of two American soldiers, Scout and Engineer. Scout was a Ranger who gladly volunteered when he heard their were little to no restrictions on what he can do out here, and Engineer was from the, well, engineering divisions. He volunteered partly because this team needed someone who knows how to work machinery and weaponry, but he was largely here for cracking some skulls as well.

There was also a third American, though he was not a soldier despite him being called "Soldier". He was armed with a M18 Recoilless Rifle and a M1897. This man was an overly patriotic maniac who was denied by all branches of the army. Still, this did not deter him from serving his country so he stowed away to Europe where he was quickly and easily detained by military authorities in England. He was lucky that he was allowed to join this group instead of being sent back to America, but it wasn't like this group was something that the whole army knew about.

That's something to be mentioned there, that this group is actually secret. The only people who know of their existence was the mysterious officer that commissioned them, and a few others.

Anyways, there was also a Russian in this group. You see, he's actually an immigrant to the United States after the fall of Tsar post-World War I, but he is still very much Russian. He was a beast of a man, with his large size and immense strength, bearing the name "Heavy". His strength allows him to do the absolutely ludicrous and wield a M2HB Browning .50 cal with considerable skill. Heavy's secondary weapon was a Browning Auto-5, and his reason for being here is quite simple. He really does not like Nazis. After hearing of them over the radio, he felt that Hitler sounded too much like the dictator that rules Russia, now called the Soviet Union. In his own words, "Heavy does not like evil men. I will destroy evil men."

A single Australian was part of this group as well, you saw him earlier and know him to be the "Sniper", and there couldn't be a name better than that to describe him. He happened to be in the British Isles at the outbreak of war, and he decided to do his duty for King and Country by joining the British Army. He was a master marksman, rarely missing a shot with his trusty Enfield and even with his Sten gun.

Then we have Spy. He's a member of Charles' de Gaulle's Free French Forces, and he was a specialist in stealth operations. He was armed fairly lightly, as he only had a silenced Sten gun and Welrod pistol as well as a MAS 1873 Revolver. The Sten and Welrod were silenced weapons, while the MAS was in case his Welrod wasn't working out when things went loud.

The last member's Demoman, a literally black Scotsman. As in he's a black guy. Despite the strangeness of him being a Scottish black person, he's still quite loyal to the Allied cause. Admittedly, he does have a big problem, and that's the Scottish stereotype of being heavy drinkers which he takes to an eleven on a scale of one to ten. This, and his insane love for explosives. Only reason why he didn't get a position with the Sappers was because they were certain he would blow through the entire British Army's worth of bombs in a a single day.

And these men, these are the men who compose this secret special operations groups. Code named "Team Fortress."

Now, let's see what the future hold for this crew of misfits.

* * *

 **Hello there. This is just something I thought I'd try out.**

 **Originally, this was going to be labeled as a Company of Heroes X Team Fortress 2 crossover, but I wasn't sure if anyone would see it so I put it in regular.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Engagement

Team Fortress is taking their Opel Blitz down the road where they heard a rather large German camp was. From what Spy could gather from eavesdropping and intel gathering, their must have been at the very maximum a platoon of Wehrmacht up ahead. Deciding to stop the truck, Scout went to check for any further threats while the rest waited for them to return. It was still foggy, but the lights at the camp were enough for the two of them to see what was there. From what they could see, there was indeed at least a platoon of enemy soldiers and some anti-air guns. There were also some tanks, but there was no one inside them at the moment as there crews were resting about. The tanks appeared to be only Panzer IIIs.

With this information, Scout ran back to the others to tell them what they were up against. He was sure no one saw him on account of the fog all over the place.

"Hey fellas!" The young man said as he approached. "We definitely got a bunch of bad guys up there, even some tanks!"

"Hehehe..." Soldier lightly cackled to himself, holding his Recoilless Rifle close. "Tanks..." Demoman was also smiling at the thought of busting some tanks, but he was busy changing back into his regular Commonwealth uniform.

"Is there anything else?" Spy asked.

"They got some of them four barreled turrets that shoot airplanes down."

"Hmm... really now? Well then, I'm glad this fog's on our side then, right chaps?" Sniper chuckled. The rest knew what he meant exactly...

Well then, it's time for Team Fortress to take on their first major attack on the enemy.

* * *

Four soldiers were posted at the mouth of the road as it passed through the camp. The men were stand guard, but they were rather relaxed as they didn't believe there was any threat for miles around. Then, an Opel Blitz with its front severely damaged slowly drove up to the camp. Dutifully, the four of them stood up and stopped the truck. Had the truck not shown any signs of damage, they would've just let it pass, but the fact that this one was damaged gained it some suspicion.

"Halt!" One of the guards ordered. The truck stopped just next to them, and he went up to the driverside to question the driver. He knocked on the window for the stranger to roll down his window, and he did so without delay. "Where are you coming from, kamerad?" The soldier asked the driver. The driver was another Wehrmacht soldier like him. While he was talking to him, the other guards casually peeked back behind the truck to find there was no one and nothing at all hiding in the back as it was completely empty.

"We came from just down the road." He answered.

"And what of this right here?" The guard nodded towards the damaged front end of the truck.

"It's the damn fog. Couldn't see a thing so we ran into a tree."

"Haven't you any headlights?"

"Busted." The driver shrugged. "Say, do you want a smoke? You look like you could really use one right now..." The driver then reached into his coat and took out two cigars. Taking one of the cigars, he handed one to the guard. The guard grinned at him and gladly took it.

"Danke, freund." He nodded to the friendly driver as the driver lit it for him and lit one for himself "I believe we have some mechanics right over there. They'll get your truck here fixed." With a nod of thanks, the driver of the Opel Blitz slowly made its way past German troops resting or walking about over to the where the other Opel Blitzs were, which was next to some the tanks. Getting out of the truck, the driver then pulled out a flare gun and his sten, and fired the flare up into the sky.

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" Spy screamed as he massacred the completely defenseless tank crews.

Smoke covered him as his Wehrmacht disguise faded away to reveal his true form. The entirety of the camp was alerted to this enemy, and the troops were scrambling for their weapons and any cover while others were already shooting at him. Then, to the absolute shock of the troops, Heavy, Engineer, and Soldier popped out the back of the Blitz. Thankfully, they were lucky enough that Spy's Invis watch lasted as long as it did for the three of them together.

Engineer had set a Browning .30 Cal down and the automatic light sentry gun was now shredding troops in the open while Engineer himself was laying down some fire with his Colt SAA. The Russian beast known as Heavy used his handheld M2 Browning to monstrous effect as the heavy machine gun blew through the light cover a lot of the troops were hiding behind. As for Soldier, the maniac used his Recoilless Rifle to take out a tank on the other side of the camp as the crew scrambled to get inside it.

As for the enemy, the soldiers hit the dirt to avoid fire while some others got behind heavier cover. The tank crews on the other side of the camp scrambled to get in their tanks even with Team Fortress firing at them, and three crews managed to get inside their tanks while the rest were killed. The tide turned when the soldiers in charge of the machine guns turned them towards Team Fortress and began suppressing them with the murderous fire of multiple MG42s.

"Keep firing on them! Grenadiers, throw your grenades!" An Unteroffizier ordered, himself getting a Stielhandgranate out to throw. However, when he was just about to throw the grenade, some one had quickly shot it, blowing him to smithereens. Then, some of the machine gunners and other grenadiers were shot in the head in quick succession.

"Ah! SNIPER-" That was all a soldier had to say before a .303 round found itself into his mouth. In the fog, a voice can be heard cackling.

"Hahaha, got that right, you bloody pikers!" Sniper cackled an insult as he reloaded his Enfield Sniper. He was unaware that an enemy sniper had his sights on him and was getting ready to take the shot. He slowed his breathing down, and focused hard on the man his crosshairs were on, then someone tapped on his shoulder.

"What's up?" An American voice greeted his ears as he looked behind him. Before the enemy sniper can do anything, he got a Browning Auto 5 jammed hard against his throat.

"NOPE!" With the single pull of the trigger, Scout fired the shotgun one-handed and it blew the enemy's head off his body since there was nothing connected it anymore. Scout chuckled to himself on a job well done as he gave Sniper a wave and Demoman came up behind him.

"Good shot, lad!" Demo congratulated him as he got his rifle grenades ready.

Scout only gave him a grin and a nod before he ran down into the camp with his semi-auto shotgun ready. The youngest member of the crew was showing the enemy how the U.S. Rangers do things, quickly going over and behind cover as he jumped and ran about with his shotgun killing anyone it was pointed at. Then, he was also pinned down when a squad of enemy troops forced him to hide behind the tank Soldier destroyed earlier. With him pinned, someone threw a grenade right at his feet while he was busy reloading his Browning.

"Aw crap..." Scout cursed. A second later, he rolled away from the explosion only to get grazed on the back by a bullet, making him drop his shotgun. He tumbled and rolled as the pain took him, but he still had the resolve to pull his Colt out and drop some of his attackers before a rifle grenade blew them up.

"Your welcome!" Demo yelled from the treeline. The Black Scotsman fired off two more Rifle Grenades before shooting the Lee-Enfield like a regular rifle. His accuracy was questionable due to his normally drunken state, but at least he was contributing.

Back with Spy's group, everyone except Soldier and Heavy got into a Panzer III to escape heavy enemy fire. That, and to use this tank against them. There were still quite a few enemies left as well as a tank, and worse yet, they were gathering around the only Flakvierling anti-air turrets. When the Germans manned those turrets, everything got severely difficult as the 20mm shells ripped into everything that. Soldier and Heavy were moving up behind the tank as Engineer loaded a shell in and Spy was driving. Firing once, the shell missed the AA guns, but it did rip an enemy in half because it was a direct hit. Sniper was relocating to a better position as he didn't have a shot on the operators yet, and Demo was moving up to flank them with Scout.

"Firing!" Engie called out.

The tank fired again, and this time it was a successful hit on one of the guns with the shells inside it causing an explosion that killed multiple enemies. It also made a shockwave that shook up the guys on the one other AA gun there, opening up the perfect opportunity for Scout and Demoman. Demoman ran in with an empty bottle of scrumpy and smashed it over the helmetless head of an enemy before he could bring his rifle to bear on him. One of his comrades was gonna spray Demo down with his MP40 before scout came in and brained him. As for the guys on the last AA gun, they swiveled the four barreled turret of death towards Demoman and Scout who were standing in the open, but then, a Panzer III came in and ran the turret over. Some of the unfortunate operators were caught underneath and were screaming their death cries as the tank crushed them.

There were only six Germans left, and they quickly surrendered as Team Fortress encircled them.

"Lay your weapons down." Spy ordered them, his silenced Sten trained on them. Then, the last enemy Panzer III slowly drove up to them with its turret rotating towards them.

"Ha! Joke's on you, French scum!" An Unteroffizier spat with him and his soldiers grinning. Then, to their shock, the hatch of the tank popped open to reveal an Australian man.

"Oy fellas!" Sniper called as he waved a Kukri bloodied with the blood of the crew who formerly operated this tank. "Look what I got!"

"Damn, we forgot about the last tank!" Soldier cursed. "Listen here Australian, you better not kill that tank before I kill it!"

"Quiet, Soldier!" Spy ordered him before turning his attention on the Germans in front of them. "Guten ta- and you're already trying to run away..." He didn't get to finish his greeting before the Germans immediately made a mad dash for the treeline. Of course, they were quickly gunned down without any hesitation whatsoever. All were killed except for the Unteroffizier who had been shot in the leg. "Looks like you won't be doing that anytime soon..." Spy said as he walked up to the man and casually shot him in the head with his MAS revolver. Once they made sure every single enemy here was dead, Team Fortress immediately got to work wrecking anything that could still be used as well as looting the camp for anything useful.

"Is baby man going to cry?" Heavy taunted Scout on account of the injury he got.

"Quiet, fatass!" The young Ranger from Boston cursed as he was looking through some boxes for ammo. "Damn Krauts, they don't ever use shotguns!"

"They do not have ammo for big gun as well..." Heavy added, disappointed he might run out of bullets to feed his weapon one of these days. That's to be expected, however. The only way they could possibly restock on ammo for the guns they have is by finding an allied camp or meeting a resistance group that secretly had shipments of allied gear supplied to them.

"Stop wasting your time with the ammunition, wankers." Sniper cursed at them. "Better grab some grenades or rations..."

"AND EARS!" Soldier yelled over from a body he was removing some ears from. He was making a necklace of Nazi ears as a trophy rack for the enemies he rightfully killed in the name of freedom.

"Hehe... and drink!" Demo laughed as he found a small box of beer hidden in one of the tents, holding it up for his comrades to see where they cheered happily at the sight.

When they did all they could here, the gang torched everything and went off into the forest to avoid any more enemies that might come down this way and find the destruction. The walk through the fog in the forest was unnerving, but not to them as they were happy that their first engagement was a huge success. Not even a whole day after landing here in a glider and they already took out a platoon by themselves! Still, it took a _long_ while of walking until they reached a small French village that appeared to have no Germans in it.

"Bonjour, monsieurs!" Spy called out to some farmers walking along a street. The farmers were wary as the forms of seven men approached them through the fog because they caught sight of their weapons, but they didn't seem to be Germans at least.

"Bonjour, who're you men?" A farmer asked. "Are you with the Allies?" Spy went up to his fellow countrymen and gladly shook his hand.

"Oui... we are."

Later that night, the villagers gathered up in the home of the mayor as he was the host of the Team. When word spread that allied soldiers appeared, the people were overjoyed because they believed a liberation force had arrive. However, to their disappointment, the team revealed that they were only seven men strong. Still, the fact that they were Allied soldiers was enough cause for a small celebration. The good people here treated them like heroes as if they were like the French knights of old.

"Hahaha! I could get used to this!" Demo laughed heartily with a mug of beer raised and a French maiden at his side.

"You said it pal!" Scout the Army Ranger was surrounded by beautiful French girls right now, and he was understandably as happy as he could possibly be. "See this?" He raised his shirt to reveal the bandaged up part of his torso where he was grazed. "That makes me a real war hero right there!"

Engineer had taken a violin and was fiddling a Texan tune for these French ears to hear, and they were enjoying it as they clapped and danced to it. Soldier was telling the people a highly exaggerated version of their attack on the enemy, though they were still enjoying it as it was a fantastical tale. Heavy was showing off his main weapon to a group of children. He chuckled lightly to himself as he allowed them to touch it in awe.

As for Spy, he was speaking with the mayor and his closest group of trusted village men upstairs, privately.

"Monsieur Spy..." The mayor began. "The fact that you and your comrades have taken on this mission by yourselves is courageous and heroic indeed, but please understand that we cannot keep you here in out little village."

"We simply cannot risk it. If the Germans find out you're here then they'll destroy everything!" A man said while the others unanimously agreed.

"I understand, gentlemen." Spy nodded. "Can you at least provide us with some provisions for our travels?"

"Oh I can do a little more than that, my friend." The mayor said. "We can give you food _and_ the location of a local resistance group."

"Resistance?" Spy questioned.

"Oui. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to take you in..." With a smile, Spy got up and embraced the mayor in French tradition.

"Merci, mon ami."

After the little celebration was over, Team Fortress was allowed to stay at the mayor's barn until they were ready to leave tomorrow morning. While the rest of the gang was checking their weapons and getting cozy on the hay, Spy stayed up to read some documents he had taken from their attack on that camp earlier. Most of the documents were mundane things like letters and official papers they didn't really have a use for, but one stood out. Apparently, an officer who happened to be resting at the camp was charged with overseeing some kind of operation to the west. As for what the operation was, Spy didn't know. That part of the letter was blown away when the officer himself was blasted to pieces by an explosion.

Whatever it was, there was one thing Spy was sure about...

It's their next big target.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter out already.**

 **This is something I felt like I didn't clear up too well, but the Team was inserted into enemy territory by way of glider transport.**

 **So I was thinking about this, but should I place this in the crossovers section instead? I say so because this was intended with Company of Heroes and Men of War in mind, and I don't think a lot of people happen by the Team Fortress 2 fanfiction page.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: Ah fuk yeah.**

 **Awesome Arod: Yeeeeeeeeah... I have a lot of ideas and interests.**

 **cipher111996: Well then, here it is.**

 **Guest: I will as long as I feel like people enjoy it.**

 **Rick: We'll see if it does.**

 **Michamya: Well, it's going to be historically accurate as far as some events and weapons go. I'm a big nerd for equipment and vehicles used during the war.**

 **buzzsaw935: Hehehehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3: Into Champvert

The crowing of a rooster signaled daybreak in the small French village, and Team Fortress knew it was time to leave. Knowing that the Nazis will be searching every settlement for miles around the decimated camp, the seven men gathered up their things and were ready to leave in a mere five minutes. The villagers gave them a couple of blankets, civilian clothes, and some provisions for the trip. Who were they to deny such generosity?

The mayor of the village shook all of their hands as the villagers gathered at the edge of the village marked by a treeline to wave the Allied soldiers goodbye. Our guys returned the farewells, and they set out into the trees. The forest was dense, but not so much as to where passing though the trees was difficult. It was awfully serene here in the forest. The fog of yesterday had faded away, yet there was still mist within the forest with nothing but the sounds of birds singing their songs accompanying the men's journey.

"Right, so where we headin' now?" The Australian of the team asked, his rifle held across his shoulders. His attention was on Spy since he had a map and compass out. The only Frenchman of the group said nothing for a moment as he focused on the map. "Spy? Askin' something here!"

"Just give me a moment..." The man in question said over his shoulder. "We're heading to a town a few kilometers west from here. We should reach it in a few hours provided we don't run into any trouble..."

"Are there any Krauts there?" Soldier asked, excited to kill some more of these freedom-hating bastards.

"There's Krauts everywhere, Soldier." Engineer said. As soon as he got done saying that, Soldier's eyes lit up and he eagerly got ready to fight. " _Ah Hell..._ " Engie face palmed when he realized his mistake.

"COME OUT HERE, FRITZ! I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU ARE EVERYWHERE!" The greatest American patriot ever screamed with his Recoilless Rifle raised to shoot at something. He was then immediately tackled by Demo and Heavy for being so loud.

"Shut it, mate!" Demo hushed him with his hand covering Soldier's mouth.

"We do not want fascists to know we are here." Heavy simply said, holding Soldier tightly with his vastly superior strength. The Patriot was struggling to get free like a motherfucker, and whatever his muffled screaming was, it can be assured it was about how he wanted to kill some Nazis.

"You fellas ought to carry him till he simmers down..." Engie suggested, a suggestion that Heavy didn't even need to be told as he covered Soldier's mouth whilst holding him like a child. Demo let go and got out a bottle of some of the drink the villagers gave them earlier, cheekily smiling at it.

"Dumb sunuva bitch ought to keep his mouth shut..." The young ranger from Boston scoffed. "What's up with this town anyway? Are we gonna murder the hell out of the bad guys there too?"

"That's not quite why we're going there, but we will most definitely do that as well. When the time is right of course..." Spy answered without looking away from the map.

"So what are we going to do then?" Sniper asked. He scanned through the trees around them with his keen eyes as he said that, just to make sure no enemies watching them. Even though they were travelling through the forest, they stuck relatively close to the roads so the chance of some German taking a piss or even some patrol wandering far out into the woods seeing them was still present.

"The village mayor told me that there is a resistance group in this town." Spy explained. "According to him and his men, the resistance has been gathering strength for a large-scale uprising in this region." All the members of the team seemed surprise by this, and their surprise soon turned to devious smiles.

"Now _that_ sounds like fun." Scout chuckled a bit, having the same thoughts of slaughter and destruction as the rest of them.

"Yes, and the timing could not be any better." Spy smiled. Appears that only a couple of days in on this massively suicidal mission and the team seemed poised to cause some catastrophic damage to the Axis.

* * *

 **A couple hours later, Champvert**

The trek through the forest was uneventful and was taking pretty long. This meant the team was getting bored. Keep in mind that despite (mostly) being professional soldiers, they're pretty ill-disciplined.

Do you remember when I said these guys were volunteers? Well, that part was no lie, but there was a reason they were approached with the offer to go on this secret suicide mission of destruction and disruption. This reason was that most of them were actually the worst soldiers in the Allied armies. As in, they had histories of crime and violence, disobeying command, and even some things that made them rather take this mission instead of receiving the punishment of what they did, even if it's just jail or manual labor. However, that does not mean they wouldn't except the task if they weren't offered it, like the couple of them who were actually considered 'good' soldiers. Despite all their differences, they hated the Nazis for one reason or another. They would have volunteered no matter what.

Anyway, back to what they're doing now, they said 'fuck the forest' and stole another Opel Blitz. It was a really risky move since the roads had more enemy traffic on them after the decimation of the camp yesterday, but they were lucky enough to go about the roads undetected. This time around, the truck they stole had no canvas covering the back and it was carrying more guys than last time, but that was actually perfect since it meant they had enough uniforms to disguise everyone. Spy himself didn't need a uniform of course as he had a Disguise Kit alongside his Invisibility Watch.

That was another thing about this world. Some real world technology and weapons exist, but the world has seen a rapid advance in technology back in the late 19th century. World War I featured dieselpunk weapons of battle, and this current war only features even more advanced dieselpunk weapons. Things such as airships, super tanks, teleporters, robots, and even mech walkers exist among other things.

Knowing that this time hiding from the guards in their truck would be much harder to pull off, especially since none of the team except Spy could pull off a German voice, they veered their truck right into the forest and abandoned it when they got close to the town. They took some time to ditch their German uniforms and switch into the civilian clothes given to them by the villagers, and stashed their weapons and gear in a secure location. It would be a big red flag if supposed French civilians were carrying weapons in Nazi territory, so the guys carried hidden pistols and knives.

"Alright gentlemen, try to not attract any attention to yourselves. The enemy is everywhere..." Spy told the crew just when they slipped into the town. They were fortunate enough to enter undetected, so the Nazis didn't suspect them as anything else but just French reisdents. All they had to do was avoid inspections and they'll be good.

The town was filled with enemy soldiers. Everywhere they looked, they saw German soldiers travelling in and out of the town. There were so many Germans that it appeared almost as if they replaced the townsfolk at first glance, but that's not the case as they did see civilians walking around as well. There was a certain tension in the air with the soldiers around ever since word had gotten out about the total annihilation of a company by unknown means in the region. The soldiers were unsettled by how nobody knew what happened, and there was many theories about what could have possibly done it. The biggest theory was that they were wiped out by the French Resistance, but there were no bodies of Frenchmen in the area.

"That Kraut looked at me!" Soldier muttered when he saw a German glance at them before continuing his way. He silently reached for his hidden knife. "I'm gonna stab-"

"Don't stab him Soldier." Engie plainly said.

"Heavy does want to destroy fascists..." The Russian growled softly, glaring at a group of officers gathered in a still functioning cafe.

"One grenade, and _kablooie!"_ Demo added with a grin.

"Hehehe, right lads... say, how are we supposed to find this resistance group anyway?" Sniper whispered to Spy, eyeing a couple German soldiers standing idly nearby.

Before an answer can be uttered out, the entire team stopped in their tracks. They finally reached the town square, and the sight was not a pleasing one. In the middle of the square for everyone to see, a couple dozen bodies hanged by their necks, limp. There was a large sign with words painted in white on it. The sign read "Here hangs fools who dare to rebel against your generous friends".

"Well... I suppose that answers your question, Sniper..." Spy muttered out.

"Ah crap... so can we kill them all now?" Scout asked. He was then smacked in the back of the head by Demo for being stupid. "Ah! Geez, what was that for?"

"Are ye daft, lad? We can't fight like this!" Demo scolded him.

"Stop it you two! We got company..." Engie said. At once, the team faced an elderly Frenchwoman approaching them. The woman looked like she was in her seventies, and she was short and stout with a head of long gray hair tied into a bun.

"Bonjour." The woman greeted, to which the men nodded their heads in a friendly way. "How are you fine men doing today?"

"Good, madame." Spy smiled. "May I ask what happened to them?"

"Oh, those poor souls are the Resistance..." She responded, looking solemnly up at one of the bodies. One of them was an elderly man, most likely someone she knew. "The fascists discovered them last night, and they surrendered without putting up a fight. Ironically enough..."

"I am sorry to hear that..." Spy solemnly said. "Pardon me for asking, but do you know what happened to their supplies?" He wanted to know since this will be a welcome opportunity to at least restock on ammo for their weapons. The woman did not answer, only continuing to stare at the lifeless eyes of the elderly man hanging with the other corpses.

"...why don't you nice men come home with me? I'll be more than happy to have you as guests." The woman suddenly said, not even turning to face them as she began walking towards her home.

"Should we trust her?" Sniper whispered to Spy.

"Well, it would be rude to say no. Come, gentlemen..."

So the team followed the old woman to her home. The Nazis in the town still didn't suspect a thing as these seven men travelled through the town. Nothing happened on their trip to her home as a result. The woman's home was a two-story cottage at the edge of the town right where the fields were, and Nazi traffic through the area was light compared to the rest of the town.

"Make yourselves at home, gentlemen." The woman kindly said as they entered her humble home.

It was a little cramped in the main room since there were seven of them, but they were able to get comfortable. There was enough seats for them all complete with some shelves and tables as furniture, and a few paintings and pictures decorated the walls of the humble home. One of the pictures, Spy noticed, was of her and the same elderly man hanged in the middle of the town, only they were both slightly younger in the picture. She was kind enough to treat them to some water and desserts before sitting down with them herself. The boys were really happy with the dessert because it was some good ass homemade macaroons.

Spy seemed especially pleased with the macaroons. It's been a long time since he had actual French made treats.

"Thank you Madame...?"

"Mademoiselle." She corrected him. " Mademoiselle Rousseau. And your names?"

The guys looked a little unsure about what to say. Should they use their actual names and reveal who they were, or should they use fake French names? Probably wouldn't matter since none of them except for Spy sounded French at all, so they settled on their real names. Before saying another thing, Spy removed his disguise and revealed his French uniform and balaclava.

"Capitaine Jacques Moreau of the Free French Army." Spy answered first. "We are Team Fortress, and our mission is to cause massive destruction to the enemy."

"Private Jeremy Charleston. US Army Rangers." Scout answered in his very clearly not French Bronx accent. Even though he's from Boston.

"Sergeant John Doe!" Soldier saluted. He's actually not a sergeant at all for he's not even in the army, but they let him believe he's a sergeant so he would shut up about it.

"Mikhail Cherinkov." Heavy said. He technically had no rank for he was denied from serving in the US Army, yet he was still taken for the mission anyway by the mysterious people who commissioned the team just like Soldier.

"Captain Tavish Finnegan DeGroot of His Majesty's Royal Army." Demoman said.

"Colonel Richard Mundy, Australian Army." Sniper said, giving a nod.

"Corporal Dell Conagher. US Army Combat Engineer. It's a pleasure, ma'am." Engie smiled.

Mademoiselle Rousseau looked at the seven of them, and she only softly smiled to herself and laughed quietly. "I knew most of you weren't French. I don't know what it was, but I just sensed it..." She said, briefly glancing at the picture Spy was looking at on the wall. "Now... you said you wanted to know where the Resistance's equipment was taken?"

"Yes ma'am." Scout said. "Need it cuz our guns don't use some of this German crap."

"Well, I do know, but you gentlemen probably wouldn't like the answer." She sighed. "I saw them take the crates containing the bullets and guns out to the trainyard."

"Most likely to ship them off at an ammunition dump..." Sniper growled. The team looked to each other, as if telepathically communicating on what they wanted to do. Mademoiselle Rousseau remained silent, watching the men to see what they will do next.

"You boys up for it?" Engineer asked the team.

"Yeah, let's do it." Scout agreed.

"Aye!" Demo went.

"Okay, mate." Sniper nodded.

"Da. Heavy is ready."

"Let's split some Nazi skulls!" Soldier growled.

"Then it is settled. Mademoiselle, I must warn you to stay away from the trainyard tonight." Spy said. "Do not worry about us. We shall succeed, and... your husband will be avenged." He promised her, earning tears and a smile from the woman. She was so caught up in emotion that she threw herself onto Spy and gave him a big hug as thanks.

With a great cheer, the men raised their fists up and agreed unanimously to go through this daring raid. The determination of success in mind, they all exited Mademoiselle Rousseau's house and gave her much thanks for her hospitality and the information. The Sun was nearing evening and was going to set soon, so the gang left now so that they could prepare for their raid. The Resistance may have been crushed here and the Nazis thought this town was secure, but the team was about to prove them very wrong.

They snuck out of town without much trouble, except for quietly stabbing a patrol of Nazis to death after they caught them trying to sneak out into the forest and stopped them for questioning, and made it back to their equipment. Their stuff was exactly as they had left it, and they were happy to switch out of their civilian clothes in exchange for their combat uniforms and their weapons. Since they killed that Nazi patrol, the enemy is going to wonder what happened and send even more to investigate the area. That also meant that the town is going to more tense on security, only making the raid even harder.

That's okay. That only meant they could cause further chaos within the Nazi ranks when they pull this raid.

* * *

 **This story is back after such a long delay and disinterest in it. Attention has been returned to it and I hope to make it a full series.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **savagenoodle: Well then, you're welcome! Sorry for the extremely long wait though.**

 **Michamya: Nah, I'll just keep it here since it has nothing to do with Company of Heroes.**

 **Rick: Well, let's hope it does then. It's been months since I updated.**

 **buzzsaw935: Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: Ayyyy**

 **Guest: Yes, the continue is finally here.**

 **vildtiger: Thank you, and yes I am.**

 **Blaze fury: I think you might be thinking of World War I here my guy. But I am still working out how to include Pyro, so we'll see what happens.**

 **Awesome Arod: Ithaca shotguns are British Army issue.**

 **TwilightOPM12: K**

 **MattWOrdFTW234: K**

 **Stupi niigera: K**

 **Daniel Keem: K**

 **guest: It's been updated finally.**

 **BojackHorseman: Thanks my guy, and it's finally back!**

 **A Certain Triangle: Yeah?**

 **The Who: There's quite a lot of 'maybes' in this story. It's obviously set in an alternate World War 2, that is my take on what World War 2 in the universe of Team Fortress was like should the mercenaries instead be fighting in the war and not in the Gravel War for Mann Co. Miss Pauling, Medic, and Pyro are indeed going to be included, and I will say you are correct to assume the team was commissioned by The Administrator. Historical figures? Eh... maybe not. Like, there will be mentions of historical figures but not actually them being encountered. At least that's what I think is going to happen.**

 **FalconHockey102: Thanks, and it has been updated as asked!**


End file.
